I Thought You Said Forever
by Eclair Ootori
Summary: GeniusxOC Summary inside!
1. The Past

**I Thought You Said "Forever"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or the characters in it.

Summary: Childhood friends Aurelia Stryder and Genius Weisheit made a promise the night she moved: they would be best friends forever. However, when Aurelia moves back to Radiata Genius seems to have forgotten all about her. Is he just pretending? Or did he really forget to only person (who was not related to him) who gave him the time of day?

Rating: Uh…not really sure yet…but let's just say **T** to be safe…

Chapter 1

Young Genius Weisheit was sitting just outside Lupis Gate humming to himself. In one hand was a stick with which he drew aimlessly on the floor. In the other hand was a small box the size of his hand all wrapped up in light pink paper. On top of the box were a simple red bow and a note attached: Happy Birthday Aurelia. Yes that's right, it was his best friend's (well…his only friend's) birthday today. So why is he sitting outside the city while the sun was setting? That was where they first met. And ever since then they used that place for special occasions such as today. Her birthday.

"Genius"

Genius turned around at the sound of his name and the familiarity of the voice to say it. The smile quickly slid off his face as he noticed the state his friend was in.

There was a smile on her face, yes, but her eyes were red and puffy and her smile strained. She had been crying.

He dropped his stick and quickly made his way over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and didn't drop the fake smile. "It's nothing."

He gave her a look of skepticism and this time, she did drop the smile.

"Just forget about it okay?"

He stared for a moment and she wouldn't meet his gaze. He decided to drop the touchy subject. He held out the box for her to take and it was her turn to stare.

"Happy Birthday."

Realization dawned on her face and instead of the happy expression he thought she'd wear she looked like she was going to cry again. Seeing the alarmed look on Genius' face, she wiping the pained expression off quickly and she took the box. "Thank you" she whispered.

She unwrapped the box quickly and looked inside. He had gotten her a music box. A smile played on her lips. Genius had gotten better at giving gifts. A lot better. Her smile widened as the remembered the first present he had gotten her: A book about electricity. Possibly the dullest book she had ever read.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" Genius asked breaking her flashback. She started to cry.

He started to panic. "H-Hey-"

"We're moving away!" she yelled, tears still streaming down her face.

There was a stunned silence.

"…W-What? Why?"

"I don't know!"

"When?"

"In a couple of hours…"

Now Genius felt like crying. He didn't want his only friend to leave. What's worse is that he only had a couple more hours with her.

"…and I have go finish packing now-" she stopped in mid sentence when she noticed the half crazed look on his usually composed face.

"But you can't leave" he said quietly. Now he really was crying.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and he shook his head. "It's not your fault you're moving…" he said wiping his tears away.

"A-Are we still friends?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course" he replied. He was grinning now though on the inside he felt terrible. "Friends forever, remember?"

She gave a small smile in return and hugged him for, possibly, the last time.

"Goodbye."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Returning

**Chapter 2**

**[A/N] Can you catch all the references from all the different SquareEnix games?**

The gentle, twinkling melody sounded as Aurelia fiddled with the music box anxiously. It had been 10 years since she had last been to Radiata and she couldn't wait to Genius again.

_I wonder if he even remembers me…_

"Of course he remembers sweetie!" gushed her mother.

Aurelia let out a surprised squeak and blushed. She hadn't known she said anything out loud.

She was now seventeen years young and quite the exceptional fighter. She had hoped to be accepted into Theatre Vancoor, the Warrior Guild. Her chosen weapon was a something called a 'Gunblade', a weapon invented a few years back in the high-tech city of Greeton.

At first, Aurelia's parents were not happy with her chosen career. They told her that she would lose her 'femininity' with all the training. Fortunately for Aurelia, they were wrong. She had not lost any 'femininity' as they predicted and was delighted to point that out every time her parents expressed their displeasure about her fighting.

Aurelia gasped as they passed the familiar Solieu Village.

_If we are passing Solieu, then we'll be at Radiata by nightfall, _she thought excitedly. It would have been faster if she ran, but her parents wouldn't hear of it. They were under the delusion that the slow wagon would somehow keep them safe from monsters. Aurelia scoffed at that ridiculous thought.

"I'd be much happier if you joined Vareth, honey," her mother said. It wasn't a bad thought actually. If she went to Vareth she would get to spend more time with her friend. The problem was, she did not like to study.

The wagon came to an abrupt halt. Aurelia's Gunblade fell over with a large thud and her mother jumped startled.

"What in the world-"

"Sophia! Aurelia!" called Aurelia's father. He was the one driving the wagon. Aurelia jumped out of the wagon at once with her weapon thinking her father was being attacked by monsters. She was surprised when all she saw was her father kneeling over a boy who half dead. She immediately jumped back in the wagon to find supplies to help him. She glared darkly at her empty bag. No herb extracts. How could she be so careless?

She jumped back out and joined her father and mother and examined the boy. He was filthy and grimy yet she could see his features clearly. He had light brown hair and was wearing a glowing dark purple armor with spots of red glowing on his knees and elbows. The Absolute Guard armor, if she remembered correctly. She quickly ruled out the possibility of him Vareth, Void, and Olacion. His armor suggested that he was from Vancoor or a Radiata Knight.

Her mother cast a weak healing spell on the boy and he groaned. He did not regain consciousness. Her father told her mother to cast another healing spell and all three carried the boy into the wagon. They couldn't completely heal him, but they could keep him alive long enough to get him some real help.

They did not run into anymore trouble.

* * *

"Halt!"

They had finally made it to Radiata!

Aurelia jumped out of the wagon and stretched happily as her father showed the travel papers to the guardsmen. Her father also told them about the unconscious boy in the wagon and they immediately took him to the castle leaving Aurelia and her family alone.

_That weird…why didn't they just take him to the infirmary near Olacion?_ Aurelia wondered.

"Not the most responsible people are they?" said her father, "Leaving the gate unprotected like this…"

He shrugged and returned to the wagon. "At least the boy's safe now."

He grabbed a two stacked boxes and began unloading. Aurelia followed suit while as did her mother.

After the last box was unloaded, her father got back to the driver's seat. The plan was to take the wagon back to Greeton because they couldn't keep it in Radiata. Aurelia's mother fidgeted nervously as she watched her husband disappear. Aurelia wasn't worried. She knew her father was more than capable of defending himself if he had to. Her mother clearly thought differently though she did not voice it. She silently took a couple of small boxes and proceeded to go to their new home.

They took turns watching the boxes. As one person carried the boxes the other watched the ones left behind. Aurelia watched as her mother turned the corner and turned her attention towards the remaining boxes. There were only three left. Surely she could manage to carry them!

Picking up the boxes, she noticed she couldn't see over them.

_Good thing no one's around, _she thought. She was right. Not many people wandered the streets at this time of night so the only thing she had to worry about was making the right turns.

She went left at the next corner and immediately knew she went the wrong way. She was now at the entrance to Vareth and her heart sped up in anticipation. She imagined Genius walking out the double doors and meeting her glance. She also imagined a tearful reunion and happy music in the background while they frolicked off into the sunset.

_Oh stop it! He's not going to come out at this hour!_ She thought, silently scolding herself to get swept away in such fantasies.

During these fantasies of hers, she did not notice someone crossing her path and accidentally crashed into him or her.

"Sorry…" she said as she began picking up the boxes. She froze in place as realization dawned on her. _Wait…could it be him?_ She couldn't bring herself to look up. _Argh! If it is, I just made a fool of myself!_ She thought starting to blush now.

"Are you alright?"

Wait. Why does Genius sound like a girl?

Aurelia looked up and met the concerned expression of a women who looked like she was from Olacion. Aurelia's blushes burned more fiercely on her face as she realized she made a complete ass out herself. Not bothering to answer the kind woman, Aurelia abandoned her boxes and ran home.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Theatre Vancoor

**Chapter 3**

After the 'incident' with the Olacion lady, Aurelia avoid Vareth and Olacion like the plague. So instead she spent her time preparing to enter Theatre Vancoor. Surely there was an entrance test.

"Today's the day!" Aurelia said to no one in particular. Her mother had already got to Waldo's General Store so Aurelia was alone. Picking up her Gunblade, she marched confidently to Theatre Vancoor.

As she walked the streets of Radiata she gave a smile to each person she passed along the way to Vancoor. Some returned the gesture with an equally friendly smile. Others scowled, winked back, or just plainly pretended not to see her.

As she entered Theatre Vancoor, she first spotted the man sitting at the desk. He was clearly asleep.

_Well, I AM kind of early…_

She turned around intending to come back later, but before she could leave, she heard him stir. He gave a large yawn and had a bored look on his face. He hadn't noticed her yet. Aurelia walked toward the desk and he quickly looked up at the sound of her foot steps. A blush quickly formed on his face.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked flustered. Aurelia flashed him a smile and placed the recruitment flyer on his desk. "I'm here to join!"

He sighed and the bored expression she saw earlier formed back on his face. He pulled out a paper for her to sign and told her to go to the second floor to meet someone called 'Caesar'. "Don't be too disappointed if you don't pass" he said as she turned the corner to go up the stairs. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. She smiled as he laughed and proceeded to her designated proctor.

* * *

This Caesar asked only one question: "If an enemy was holding one comrade hostage and told you to kill your other comrade else he'd kill the one held captive, what would you do?"

First of all, the question was extremely wordy, and second, it unnerved Aurelia greatly. The truth was, she wouldn't know what to do in that situation and that is what she told Caesar. For a moment he was silent.

"This concludes my test. Proceed to the third floor for your second test. Deputy Gerald is not here at the moment so you will be tested by Jack."

_That was it? Really? I can't even tell if I passed or failed that question!_ Aurelia mentally shrugged her shoulders as she got up to leave.

"Wait."

_Was there more?_

"All men…must die."

"Um…okay…" _Weirdo._

Aurelia shook her head as she closed the door behind her. What a strange, strange man.

* * *

"Come in" said a voice. Whoever this Jack was, he sure sounded young. As soon as she entered the room, someone tried to bash her with a sword. She quickly dodged and readied her Gunblade for a fight.

Aurelia dropped her guard when she saw who her proctor was. It was the same boy she had rescued on the way to Radiata.

"I know you!"

He looked back confused.

"You're that kid we saved on the way to Radiata!" she explained. Instead of seeing a grateful smile from him, he scowled.

"So you're the jerk who brought me back."

"Wha-"

"It doesn't matter. Get ready. You need to beat me in order to pass" he said and immediately charged at her with his weapon.

Aurelia parried Jack's attack and struck back with a Cyclone Plow and knocked him off his feet. He quickly jumped back up and repeatedly slashed at her. She gasped out in pain as his blows landed on her. _He's strong!_ He finished his combo with a Sky Splitter that Aurelia was lucky enough to dodge. Suddenly, before she had the chance to heal, he started glowing signifying a Volt blast. Aurelia's eyes widened. _No! _She aimed her Gunblade at Jack and shot him hoping to delay his charge. She was too late.

"Limit Breaker!"

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Passed

**Chapter 4**

**[A/N 1] Yay! This story got its first reviewer! Thank you Active Gal!!! **

**[A/N 2] I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the human ending in Radiata Stories.**

Feeling a sharp pain in her head, Aurelia sat up with a start. She rubbed her head gingerly and noticed Jack kneeling next to her.

"How do you feel?" he asked anxiously. He didn't mean to take the battle to far or too seriously for that matter. He felt a pang of guilt after he unleashed his power and fear struck him when she wouldn't wake up.

He let out a sigh of relief as she regained consciousness.

Aurelia glared angrily at him. "Like someone just used a Volty Blast on me!" she yelled, "What is you problem, anyways?!"

Ignoring her question, Jack heaved himself up. "You've only been out for a couple minutes and I don't think I did any serious damage," he started, "Go to the fourth floor and meet the boss. You pass."

She sat there dumbly and watched silently as he left the room without another word or glance in her direction. _What is WITH this guy?!_

She frowned as the door closed shut and slowly tried to stand. Because of the Volty, every part of her body was in pain.

"I don't like him" she decided, "Not one bit."

"Who? Me?"

Aurelia jumped at the sound of another's voice. She did not notice anyone else entering the room. The intruder had long, straight black hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing an eye patch.

"N-No…I-" Aurelia decided that it was best not to say anything and make a further ass of herself. Blushing deeply she pushed her way past the man and practically ran to the fourth floor.

Staring at the boss' door, she took in a deep breath and tried calming herself down. She had been so flustered since…well she had never been this flustered. Ever. She started having a vague feeling that Radiata was not going to be healthy for her mental health.

"Come in."

She jumped at the sound of the voice that came from the other side of the door. _How'd she do that?! I haven't even knocked yet!_

Aurelia hesitantly opened the door expecting to be ambushed again and was surprised to see the leader at her desk.

"I thought you'd never come in" the boss-lady remarked, "Come. Have a seat."

Aurelia sat uncomfortably on the chair and fiddled with the music box again. Being scrutinized by this woman was very unnerving indeed.

"What is your name?" she demanded. Her voice echoed loudly within her helmet making it sound intimidating.

"Aurelia Stryder."

"Hmm...It seems that Jack over done it." Aurelia gave a rueful smile at the comment.

"You saved his life correct?"

Aurelia nodded. _How did she know? Huh. News travels fast around here._

"Thank you for saving him" she said kindly.

"I didn't do it alone" Aurelia murmured, "In fact, I don't think I really did much to help."

The boss-lady shook her head but said nothing else about Jack Russell for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

"So you passed, huh?"

Aurelia found herself facing the same bored-looking man from before the tests. She smiled. "Don't be too disappointed, old man."

He frowned playfully and stuck his tongue out her mimicking her actions from before. "Hey! I'm not even thirty yet!" They both burst out laughing.

The man coughed and placed a serious expression on his face. Though he looked primarily bored, Aurelia could still see the laughter in his eyes. "Congrats on passing, kid." He said in a monotone, "You are now a member of…the Acht squad. You'll meet you're squad first thing in the morning so get plenty of sleep." Aurelia could feel herself getting excited. She wondered what her squad would be like, if the leader was a boy or a girl, wondering what kind of mission's she'll get to do, and so on. "Oh, and the name's Thanos," he said breaking her thoughts about her new team.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Thanos!" she said smiling and running off.

Thanos stared after her for a few moments; a small smile on this face. "The guild just got a heck of a lot more interesting" he murmured wistfully.

**End of Chapter 4**

**[A/N 3] You don't even know how much I want to skip everything and have Aurelia meet Genius…**

**Anyways…does anyone know (or can think of) a good nickname for Aurelia? Typing her whole name gets tiring. Though it IS my fault since I chose her name XD**


	5. Meeting the Team!

**Chapter 5**

**Active Gal- Haha! Yeah that was Gerald. For some reason, I always thought he had long hair! Also, thanks for the suggestions about Aurelia's nickname.**

**AN- Oh! And sorry for the late update! I got kinda sick =]**

It was eight thirty in the morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and yelling and banging could be heard from the Styder's house. Most of the citizens of Radiata could hear the argument barely concealed in the medium sized building.

"Why? Why didn't you wake me?" Aurelia yelled as she rampaged around the house in search for her things.

"How was _I_ supposed to know you had to do something today?" asked her mother haughtily.

"I told you last night! Today was supposed to be when I supposed to meet my team!" she said lowering her voice. She noticed people looking through the windows to see what all the noise was about. "Do you know what kind of impression they probably have of me now? And where is my sword?!" A smug expression formed on her mother's face and quickly disappeared as Aurelia started looking at her suspiciously.

"Don't look at me! I don't know where you keep that thing!" she said innocently.

"…Right."

Aurelia sighed and turned to leave.

Her mother walked after her alarmed. "A-Aura? Where are you going? You can't go without a weapon, right?"

"Right. That's why I'm going to buy a new one."

"But that's a waste of money!"

"Well, what can I do? I mysteriously lost my Gunblade, and I can't go without a weapon."

"…You don't have to go at all."

Aurelia whipped around to glare at her mother. Impatience showed clearly on her face as well as annoyance. "Mother, where is my sword?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"I'm going whether or not I have it, you know."

"Well fine! Go then!"

Aurelia huffed as she whipped back around. She doubted Radiata had Gunblades yet and she didn't want to go back to using a lesser weapon. Sometimes her mother can be so difficult! Turning the corner, Aurelia spotted a weapon store placed conveniently by Theatre Vancoor. Walking in she immediately saw a sword she liked. Walking over to it, she read the sign below it saying _Rune Blade_.

_It costs so much!_ She thought. _I really wish my mother hadn't stolen my sword…_

She took her money bag out and pulled the amount needed. Handing the Dagols to the disgruntled looking man, Aurelia soon exited with her new weapon and headed toward her squad's meeting room.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Aurelia just entered her squad's meeting room only find out that Jack Russell was her new leader.

_I can't believe I'm stuck with this guy! Of all people!_

Jack held a shocked expression similar to Aurelia's.

_No no no no no no no!_

Quickly composing himself, Jack's expression changed from shock to uncaring. "Welcome to the Act Squad. I am you leader, Jack Russell," he said dully, "and this is the other member, Claudio." Aurelia silently appraised the other man Jack gestured to and gave a tentative smile. He seemed friendlier than their sergeant. He smiled in return, and gestured for her to sit next to him. Not waiting for her to sit down, Jack started briefing them on their mission.

"So basically, we have to go into Septem Cave and get the orb Kain originally wanted" he said.

"Originally?" Aurelia inquired.

"Er…Yeah…a while ago we had a mission to get this weird orb thing, but there was some sort of mix up and we brought back the wrong orb" Jack replied evasively.

"So you mean you failed the first time" she stated bluntly.

Jack growled and stood up angrily. "Come over here and say that!"

"Oh dear…Have I offended you?" she asked innocently. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but she was still more than irritated with his attitude towards her. Sensing a fight, Claudio quickly intervened.

"Come on now…You two shouldn't fight. Remember, we have a tough mission to do so we need to be in top shape." He said soothingly. Jack growled again and started breathing deeply to calm himself.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning" he hissed through his teeth. He exited the room without another word or glance in their direction. Upon his exit, Claudio sank back in his chair with a sigh of relief.

"That was close" he muttered.

**End of Chapter 5**

**AN- Yes Claudio IS an original character.**


End file.
